Impossible Decisions
by BecomingFamousSidways
Summary: When Bella falls madly in love with Jacob after realizing that he helped her through the toughest part of her life, Edward gets jealous and trys to win her back. When bella has to decide between Edward and Jacob its a matter of life or death.OOC!
1. Chapter One: Misunderstanding

eclipse chapter one: missunderstanding

Charlie looked at me and sighed. He handed me the note from jacob and it had my name writin on the front in his sloppy handwriting. He looked me in the eyes then turned away. He walked out my door and closed it behind him. I sighed and started unfolding the note, ready for whatever it said. At the same time I was afraid of it though. I was afraid he would say that he never wanted to talk to me again, or that we just shouldnt see each other again. At first I was so mad at him. But I thought about when Edward was gone. He was what kept me alive everyday. The reason I got out of bed. I knew that whenever I was around him I would smile. He was my best friend. How could Be mad at him like I am now. How can I be so mean to someone who helped me through the hardest part of my life. I love him. I love Jacob Black. I looked down at the note, double thinking, and decided to open it. I pulled it apart more and more. I opened it and had just started reading it when I heard a tap on my window. Woah. Edward was early

today. I set the note down on my bed and walked over to my window. I opened it quietly and then walked back to my bed. "Hey Edward," I whispered," your early today. We have to be queit. If charlie finds out your here I will never see the light of day again."

" What are you talking about bells?" I heard a voice say. Deffiitely not Edwards. But I knew it. Jacobs. I spun around to face him faster than the speed of light.

"Oh my God Jake! How did you get on my roof!? Why are you here?" I was shocked. I didnt know why he was here or how he got here.

" Um. my dad dropped me off on the corner. And I'm a good climber are your questions answered?" he was looking at his feet and his hands were folded at his stomach. I looked at him and said, " Jake what are you doing here?" he looked up at me and answered, " Did you read the note?" he looked back down at the floor. I walked over to pick up the note off my bed but Jacobs hand stopped me. He picked up the note and ripped it into pieces. He put the remains in the trash can by my bed. I looked straight into is eyes and asked, " what did it say?" I was curious.  
" Does it really matter bella? Look im sorry. For everything. I just want us to be friends again. Im sick of getting notes passed back and forth like were in kindergarden. Im sick of not being able to see you everyday. Im sick of you being mad at me. Im sick of –" I closed my eyes and my lips cut off his apology. I twisted my fingers into his hair and pushed his back to the wall. He lifted up my leg turned me around so that my back was up against the wall. I pulled my lips away and looked into his eyes. I juped up so that both of my legs were in his hands. My fingers were still twined into his hair and I pushed my lips back into his again. I kissed him long and hard and I didn't want stop. I wanted to kiss him forever. He lifted me up higher and my back was no longer against the wall. He was heading toward my bed. He set me down on the bed and I heard a noise coming from my window. A crunching noise. I looked up and saw edward standing next to my window. His hand was around the bottom of my windowsill. The wood was crushed in his hand and he was glaring at jacob. I pulled back and moved to the opposite corner of the bed. Away from Jake.

" Edward…its not what you think. We were just ---" he cut me off, " I think its exacty what I think it is. You were just what? Making out with a dog? Who else have you had a make out session with? James?"

" Hey look! First Jake is not a dog he's a person, and I care about him. And second why are you so mad it was nothing ok." I was angry. He was totally overreacting.

" Oh it was something. And if you care about him so much why don't you just marry him instead? Because obviously you don't care about my proposal at all."

" you know what? Fine! I will. Besides I don't want that stupid ring anyways." I picked up the ring case off my desk, opened it, took the ring and threw it out the window. " Go fetch, hunn." I glared at him the turned towards jacob. I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine. I crushed my lips on his just to make edward jealous. I pulled away and waved goodbye at edward. He turned away and jumped out the window. The whole time jacob was speechless. Until now.

"what was that about" he was so confused and I could tell by his expression. What had I just done.


	2. Chapter Two: Dear Diary

**ok so just to let everybody know I am rewriting eclipse not twilight! thanks for all the reviws and things i appreciate them all!  
** **3 caitlyn** **3**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Dear Diary**

* * *

4/25/15

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to do anymore. My life is a hectic mess. I have two people that are madly in love with me and I don't know what to do. Jacob just left a few minutes ago. And boy I wish he had never came. If he hadn't of come none of the things that just happened in the last hour would have happened at all. It all started out with Jacob. He had gave me my note like he had done every day for the past two weeks. I didn't read it because I got side tracked. Then he came and one thing led to another and now Edward hates me and Jacob is even more in love with me. I kissed him. And it wasn't just any kiss. I was a romantic, passionate, kiss. Like the kind you see in a movie when the characters figure out that they are both in love with each other. We didn't know that Edward was there the whole time watching. I don't know what came over me but all of a sudden--- and I knew it for sure--- I was madly in love with Jacob Black. Edward got mad and so did I. I threw the ring out the window and told him to go fetch. What was I thinking. I still loved him I was just mad. I lost control when he started talking crap about Jacob right in front of me, when he knew I loved him. At times I wished he could just read my thoughts. So I could just think things instead of saying them. That would make life so much easier. I didn't regret kissing Jacob though. I enjoyed it. Edward would have never kissed me like that and that's what made it pleasurable. I finally got what I wanted. Something Edward would have never given me. He kept trying to postpone my birth date and I want him to stop. He promised me after I graduated and that's when it was going to be. No more of his charmingness. I wouldn't give in anymore. That's how he always gets what he wants. He pulls people into his vortex of gorgeousness. Charms people like a snake. Once he's in your head you can't get him out. It's like his picture is stuck in there forever. I have caught myself day dreaming about him more than enough times. A wall of beauty. You try to think about something and all you see is him. I can't live without him, but at the same time I can't live with him. If I go with him I know I will never get my way. But if I go with Jacob… well that's another story. If I went with him I could have a family. And I would still be able to be with my human friends. We would grow old together and live a long happy life. If I went with Edward it was a total opposite. I would not be able to have a family. I wouldn't be able to see my human friends. I would have to watch everyone I cared about in my previous life die off into nothing but dust. Hey would be forgot. A fraction of a piece of history. No body but me would remember them. Centuries after they were dead. I didn't want that. I wanted a normal life with someone I love and a family to support. I didn't know what to do now. But eventually I would make a decision. The biggest decision of my life._

_~Bella_


	3. Chapter Three: All Things Lead To Jacob

Chapter 3

All Things Lead to Jacob

First I felt guilt. Then anger for feeling guilty. At the same time I felt pleasure. Edward left me and hurt me more than imaginable, and now I was getting him back. He always thinks the world revolves around Edward and that everybody in "Edward World" was absolutely in love with him. Well I wasn't. he had hurt me beyond repair and I could never forgive him. I mean sure he came back. That helped a little, but it's like he automatically expects me to forgive him and be better. He thinks that once he's back I'm all his. While he was gone I realized another love. Friendship. Jacob healed me, well almost but he was there for me when I needed it. Edward wasn't. And now that he's back he expects everything to be the same as it was and that I would just forget that he left me laying on the cold, hard, forest floor in the rain, all alone. Alone for me to be unconscious for a couple of hours and have a dream about my life. In my dream I was a vampire. The day Edward left Victoria changed me. All about my life as a vampire. And in the mean time my whole family thought I was dead. I should have just been. I mean the whole time he was gone I was like the walking dead. Literally. It was like I had no soul. Except for when I was around Jake. He made me feel good. So in the end all things come back around to Jake. That makes sense.


	4. Chapter Four: Breakdown

Breakdown

I slowly winded my way around the curves and turns. My old truck was loud in the quiet night. I left the house after I was sure charie was asleep. I felt a little guilty for that but then again I had felt alot of guilt already today. I was on the way to the cullens. I didn't exactly know why I was going. Mostly to apologize. I felt horrible. My headlights shone out onto the road in front of me. It was raining. The ground was wet and scary. My tires hadn't been checked ok a while and they didn't have much traction. On every turn I slowed down, afraid my old piece of junk I called my car was going to spin and get lost in the forest. I had seen movies about that before. When people get in an accident and die from hypothermia beause they get lost in the forest. Noone ever finds them and they basically disapear into thin air. No remains...just the car. I could imagine it. The pain. Not being able to do anything about you own death. People say all death is peaceful. I don't think that. I have been so close to dying many times. Let me tell you. It's not peaceful. It's like slowly burning in hell. Pain...torture.

I came back to reality. My hands were wraped tight around the steering wheel. My knuckles were white. I realeased my grip and immediately clenched it again. I hated driving in the dark. I turned around the corner and headlights blinded me. I sqinted and put my arm up in front of my face. I car sped past mine. I didn't recognize it. It was small and sleek. It was all navy blue except for a silver stripe up the front of the hood. It was probably Edward. But then again all vampire tend to drive fast. Wter spewed up off the sides of the car. It zoomed around the corner then was out of sight. I pulled up to the Cullen house. All the lights were on. I wasn't suprised. They were always up. I turned off my engine and it kicked out exhaust. I steped out of my car and walked up to the door. What happened to it. There was no door. Just hinges. I walked let myself in. All of the cullen were standing looking at the door. They were speechless. All of their eyes moved up to my face. Rosalie glared at me an made me feel about as big as an ant. I could see disappontment in alice's eyes. She looked down to the floor and turned around and walked away.

" What happened in here?" I looked around the room. The front door was all the way across the room. It was split in half and one of the halves had a dent in it. There were splinters sticking out the sides. Part of the railing on the stairs was ripped off and now in the wall. Rosalie looked up at me with the rudest look I had ever seen in my life. She looked at me like I was an idiot. She glared and said, " Why don't you ask your lips?" It was basically a snarl. I wouldn't call it talking. I didn't know what to do. I felt like the whole world was falling and I was being crushed with by it. The guilt was snapping every single bone in my body. It felt like I was never going to be able to face any of the Cullens again. I had never seen Alice like that. She would probly never talk to me again. Oh my god.

Edward's POV:

I pulled up to my house. All the lights were on as usual. To us we never had a night. No sleeping. No tired. I opened the door and practically ripped it off. I was furious. I had never been so mad in my entire life. _Oh it was nothing_ I thought to myself. Ya right. That was way more than something. That was a love kiss. I picked up the car and threw it into the woods. It flew over the trees then fell. I walked up to the door. I grabbed the handle, ripped off the door then threw it into the house. I walked in and everybody was watching me. I knew they were without looking. I had to let out my anger. I felt like I was going crazy. I walked to the stairs and ripped of a chunk of the railing and smashed it into the wall. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I slammed the door. It dented in. Well atleast it didn't fly through the doorway like the front door did. I'm going to have to replace that. I grabbed a pair of pants and deodorant. Like I needed it. I had no need for it. I never got dirty. And I never smelled, so it was pointless. I flung open the door and it flew off the hinges and went right through the window. The window shattered and from below, it would have been a shower of glass. I felt bad for breaking everything but I couldnt control myself. Everything I touched was destroyed. I ran down the stairs and into the garage. I grabbed the keys to the Porsch. My favorite car. It was fast. Blue and silver. I loved it. I got in and threw my stuff into the passenger seat. The garage door opened and I sped away. I held the steering wheel tight. I knew that if I held it any tighter it would break. I pushed my back against the leather seat. I sped around the corners and then I saw her truck. Bella looked at my car. She looked like she was I'm pain. I didn't ever like to see that. I sped past her. I almost turned back but I couldn't handle anybody right now. I was having a mental breakdown and I might lose control...I wouldn't want that. It would be a bloody mess. I didn't know where I was going I just kept driving. I kept looking at the road and I turned on the radio. Jeez they have song for everything these days.

_Breakdown --- Forever The Sickest Kids  
_

_When was the last time you talked to me?_

_Seriously_

_I feel like I don't even know you_

_And I would rather me leave_

_Than stay and watch you make a fool of me_

_You might as well leave_

_You might as well let me know now_

_You might as well go, go, go_

_I never wanna see your face round here anymore_

_Cause it's a breakdown, a breakdown_

_Where do we go from here?_

_It's a breakdown, a breakdown_

_Looking at me lying_

_If I said I wasn't getting quite bored of you yet_

_And your consistent nagging_

_And your constant state of panic_

_Is unnecessary stress for me_

_You're the tip, tip, tip-top of the charts_

_You're the best thing I've ever done_

_And the reality is that I wrote this song for you_

_You might as well leave_

_You might as well let me know now_

_You might as well go, go, go_

_I never wanna see your face round here anymore_

_Cause it's a breakdown, a breakdown_

_Where do we go from here?_

_It's a breakdown, a breakdown_

_When wood floors meet high heels_

_And shadows form from chandeliers_

_When wood floors meet high heels_

_And shadows form from chandeliers_

_You might as well leave_

_You might as well let me know now_

_You might as well go, go, go_

_I never wanna see your face round here anymore_

_Cause it's a breakdown, a breakdown_

_Where do we go from here?_

_It's a breakdown, a breakdown_

Bella's POV:

I ignored Rosalie and walked right past her. I was sure that I did it in a manner that made her believe I didn't care. I walked up the stairs to the the hallway. I felt horrible about everything. But at the same time I wasn't sorry. I wanted to kiss Jacob. It was what was right. I felt bad for Edward. I also felt bad for Jacob. I wanted them both so bad. But I couldn't have both of them. I had to decide. But nows not the time. I had to explain to Alice. I walked down the hallway and knocked on her door. I waited a second and the the door opened.

" Bella" she said. She had the same look in her eyes. I think she might have had a vision. That would be the only reason she was mad. I hadn't done anything else. I hope. I looked ip at her and said, " Can I come in?" I asked hopefuly. She looked up at me with warm eyes. She smiled and opened the door wider. I walked into he room and sat down on her bed. It was so comfortable. She didn't even sleep. She looked at me and seemed to know exactly what I was thinking.

" We can switch mattresses if you want. I don't ever use it. Well sometimes I lay on it hoping that I can just fall asleep but I never do. That's probably the only thing I don't like about being a vampire. No sleeping…huh" she looked at me and then said, "Do you want to tell me what happened because I know you do." She walked over and sat down on the bed in front of me. She grabbed my hands and said, "Tell me everything!" I looked at her and laughed. And I began my story.

When I was finally finished Alice's mouth was dropped open she closed it and blinked a couple times. She looked up at me and said, "Well that explains a lot. He was furious. He thrashed everything. Its like everything he touch was crushed. We were all speechless. It was actually kinda scary." She focused in on something on the bed then looked back at me, " Jacob huh? Why him?" all I did was laugh. I let go of her hands and stood up. I yawned and stretched. My back popped and my yawn lasted forever. I looked at Alice.

" Is it ok if I stay here for tonight? Im to tired to drive back. Sorry."

" Oh no its fine! We love having you here." She squeeled and jumped up and down, "So what do you want to do?" she asked and looked at me. My yawn answered her question.

" I'll get you some pajamas." She walked into the closet and was gone for a while. I layed back down on the bed and closed my eyes. She came back with a pair of pink silk pants and a white cami.

" Here you go! Sleep well." She handed me the clothes then left the room. I looked up and the door and shouted, "Thanks! Night." There was no answer but I knew she heard me. I changed into the clothes and layed down on the bed. Before I knew it I was alseep and dreaming.


	5. Sneak Peak!

**hey guys ok so um heres a sneak peak of whats coming later on in the book!!! hope you like! please please please please review!!! i love reviews and i dont get many so ya...R&R!**

* * *

Darkness was closing in around me. Like walls. I couldn't breathe. My bones were being crushed by the pressure. I was losing conciousness and I knew that if I did I wouldn't be able to come back. I didn't regret choosing him. Even after all the pain I had gone through in the past hour I didn't regret it. I loved him and I always would. I was falling now. The pressure was gone and I knew I couldn't hold on to that last string of hope. I had to fight. Fight for my life. "Just hold on bella...hold on," I heard Jacob say, "Don't leave me."

* * *

**did you like it????i had a loth of fun writing this! hey something else...take a look at my profile! i changed it around a little bit. oh and i added a song that i discovered last night that fit chapter one perfectly! so ya check it out!**


	6. Chapter Five: I'm Not a Monster

***Bella's Dream***

Lightning cracked through the sky. Jacob and Edward were by my side and they looked strong. Their eyes were on the people walking into the meadow from the forest. They had long black cloaks on and you couldn't see their faces. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me in close to him.

"I love you Bella and I want you to know that ok?" he was breathing hard and I could tell he was nervous. Every part of him was shaking. I couldn't tell if it was because he was scared or excited. I looked into his dark brown eyes and knew I couldn't leave him.

"I'm going with you," I knew he would fight me but I couldn't let him go, "and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"What are you talking about Bella? You can't go out there and fight. Are you crazy? You'll be killed if you go out there." He looked into my eyes with a questioned look.

"Yes I am. I want this. I can't just sit in the tent and watch you get killed. You know what happened to me. If you died I wouldn't be able to go on anymore. I have had my heart ripped out once and I'm not about to let it happen again," I looked down at the ground then back at him, "If you die. I die." The words echoed through my head. _If you die. I die. If you die. I die._

Someone shook my arm. I heard Alice say, "Come on Bella wake up, is 12 o' clock!" She shook me more. I opened my eyes and saw Alice smiling down at me. She reminds me of a fairy. Just her personality. Energetic and bubbly. She's always happy. I had never seen her in a bad mood until last night. It was unusual. She was mad. Not something you see every day out of her. I didn't want to think about what happened last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning Alice…oh jeez…I am so tired! How long was I asleep?" I stretched and my back popped. I groaned and rubbed my eyes again.

"Umm about 14 and a half hours. Well let's see you went to bed at ten thirty and woke up at—"I cut her off.

"Fourteen and a half _hours?!"_ I realized that that was probably the longest I had ever slept in my life, "Oh my god Alice why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she was still sitting with her mouth open. She closed it and put up her finger. She blinked then put it down. She knitted her eyebrows and looked focused. Then she put her finger back up and said, "Well I don't really know. I kinda forgot you were here. I came in here to get ready to go hunting and saw you on the bed. That was at about nine fifteen or so. You looked so peaceful…I didn't want to wake you. So I just let you sleep. Sorry." She shrugged her shoulders then stood up straight. She looked at me then turned away. She was about to leave the room when she turned back and said, "Hey were about to go hunting…you wanna come?" I had never been asked that question before. Edward never offered it. Of course I wanted to go! I didn't want to sound over excited though. If I did she might change her mind.

"Sure," I said casually, "I'd love to go." I had never been with them hunting before because Edward said it was _too dangerous._ Whatever. I stood up and fixed my shirt. I looked around the room to find a phone. I saw her bedroom phone and walked over to it. I picked up the phone and waited for a dial tone. It finally came and I dialed Alice's cell phone number. I heard the ring downstairs. It stopped in the middle of the third ring.

"Hello?" her voice sounded like bells. Beautiful and high pitched. I felt embarrassed that I was one floor away from her and I called her just to ask her a question.

"Hey Alice it's Bella." I paused and almost laughed at myself.

"Um you know I'm right downstairs right?" she asked me sounding confused.

"I know it's just that I'm so tired and --- you know what forget that. Umm do you think I could borrow your hair brush…and some tooth paste…and an outfit…and I don't need shoes I have tho---" she cut me off.

"Ya Bells you can borrow whatever you need. Do you want me to pick out an outfit for you?" she sounded excited when she asked me that. Sadly, I had to reject her. I knew if she picked out my outfit I would end up looking like a fru-fru. I did not want that.

"No I think I can handle it but thanks anyways." I hung up the phone and walked over to her vast closet of clothes and other accessories. This might be harder than I think. I stepped in and flipped the light switch. All along the length of her huge wall was a walk in closet. How can one person have so much clothes? Well then again they had to last her a long time. I found a white shirt with flowy sleeves and a pair

jean shorts with holes in them. Slightly girlie, but not girlie to the extreme. I felt pretty. That normally doesn't happen. But it did now. It was always when I was wearing Alice's clothes. I walked out if the huge closet and stood in front of the mirror. I normally looked at myself in the mirror about once a day. I don't really care about my appearance all that much. For some reason today I did. I heard a knock on the door. It opened and there standing in the doorway was someone I did not expect to see.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you left! What are you doing back?" I stared at him for a while before he answered me.

"I live her Bella. This is my house I'm aloud to be here. Why? Is there something wrong with me being here?"Edward said. I wasn't trying to be rude when I said it, I was just surprised. He said it as rude as he could possibly make it. His expression changed from disgust to surprise.

"Wow." Edward said. His eyebrows rose when he said it. I looked up at him. He was staring at my outfit.

"What?" I asked. Oh jeez, I weren't going to do that all day.

"You look…" I looked at him. Was he gunna tell me how I look or just stand there staring. I tapped my foot and said, "I look what?" I had a feeling he was going to be rude because of what I did last night.

"Beautiful," he said, "Absolutely gorgeous." I was shocked. Did he really mean it or was he just saying that so we didn't start a fight. He moved in closer.

"When you and Jacob, ya know did what you did, did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" He looked down at me. His red eyes burned through mine. I turned my head to the side then looked back up at him.

"Are we really talking about this right now?" I asked him, "You know it's just gunna end in a fight." I told him.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, "Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" I looked up at him and he blinked then cocked his head.

"Why does it matter? Let's just forget about it and move on." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He pushed me away and walked towards the door.

"Look Bella, I love you. But I don't think I can forgive you quite yet. I'm sorry." He walked into the hallway and closed the door behind him. I ran and grabbed the door handle just after he had closed it. I stood there and cried dry tears. What was wrong with me last night? Why did I choose to make that mistake? Then I thought about it again and how much I had enjoyed that kiss and the dry tears went away. I stood up straight, fixed my shirt then opened the door. I stepped out and closed Alice's bedroom door. I built myself up with confidence and walked down the hallway. I turned around the corner and stood at the top of the stairs. I heard gasps and Alice squealed.

"Bella! You look so cute! You did better than I would have done. And you're wearing shorts! Riskay…just kidding. You look so good. I am not even playing." Alice said with her bellish voice. She sounded really excited for some reason. I had worn shorts more than once. Well then again that was in the privacy of my own home. I started walking down the stairs when Rosalie came out of the kitchen. She gasped.

"Whoa. Did Alice give you another makeover?" she said with a smirk on her face. She cocked her head and looked at her nails.

"No. This one was all me." I said in a tone that could intimidate anyone but Rosalie. She stopped smiling and gave e a glare. I laughed and said, "You know Rosalie, I'm not afraid of you." She looked up at me, her eyes black, and said, "You know that's not a very smart thing to say to a person who can snap your spine like a toothpick." She smiled again. Edward walked into the room from the kitchen and stood next to Rosalie.

"What's going on?" he asked. I smiled at him. I looked down at Rosalie and said something I immediately regretted.

"Ya well according to Edward you guys aren't people, your monsters!" I screamed. Rosalie looked up at me.

"That's it!" she said. Edward grabbed her arms behind her. A growl ripped out of her mouth. Wait not her mouth. Some one else's and I knew exactly who it was. Jacobs's clothes tore off and then there in the middle of the Cullen's living room was a huge wolf. Why did Jake always have to get in the middle of things? Rosalie stepped back and Jake snarled. That was the first time since I had met the Cullen's that Rosalie looked intimidated. Edward stepped in front of Rose and growled. I walked up to the huge hairy wolf-thing and said, "What the heck are you doing here?! You're going to get yourself killed! Go home!" Jake looked up at me and whined. He gave me the puppy dog eyes. That wasn't gunna work on me this time. I pointed towards the door and looked at him. Then there was a ripping noise and a naked Jacob was standing in front of me. I heard a scream and looked around the room to find Emmet with his hands over his eyes.

"Gross!" Alice yelled as the turned around and buried her face in Jasper's chest. Edward looked like he was about to puke in his mouth. Rosalie didn't even look at him. She was still glaring at me.

"Jacob." I said as I looked down at the floor, "Will you do us all a favor and umm…GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" I practically screamed it at him. He looked down and then said, "Oh my God!" he turned and ran out of the house. I looked up at the Cullens. Alice turned to face me. Emmet cracked his fingers to the point where I could see a fraction of his blackish redish eyes.

"Is it safe?" he said. I laughed and said, "Yeah Emmet, he left." He put his hands down.

"Don't ever bring him here again." He said and looked at Edward. He turned his head to the ide and said, "Are you okay Edward?" Emmet walked up and shook him.

"I don't think I will ever be able to get that image out of my head." She shivered and walked back into the kitchen, releasing his grip on Rosalie. He immediately turned around to grab her but she was already on top of me with her cold, rock-hard hands around my fragile neck. She picked up my head and smashed my head into the wood floor multiple times.

"I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster! I'm not a monster!" she screamed at me. She picked me up and threw me. I hit the wall and a agonizing pain shot threw my back. A blood curtailing scream tore up my chest and out my mouth. Then there was blackness. I could hear voices though.

"Bella!" Alice screamed. Then complete and udder silence. Nothing. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't feel anything. Just blackness. That was all.

I woke up to a bright light in my eyes. I blinked and regained consciousness.

"Carlisle! She's awake!" Alice yelled to the room next door. She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. I had an IV in it and she felt normal. She wasn't cold. What had happened? I felt her hand shaking. I looked up to find her crying dry tears.

"Bella." She whispered. She lifted me up and hugged me. I started crying. She set me back down with my head on the pillow. She looked down at me and said, "When Rosalie…threw you…and you screamed. I thought you were gone. I had never felt so much pain in my life. And it wasn't physical pain. It was emotional. It was so bad, Jasper couldn't help me. I thought that was how I would last see you. You bent and curled in a ball like that. Your scream was all I could hear. For hours all I could see in my head was you hitting the wall." She looked away then looked back at me. Her eyes were golden. That told me they had gone hunting while I was out.

"How long have I been unconscious?" I asked her. My voice was raspy and the throat hurt really bad. She looked down at me.

"About two days. I missed you. Carlisle was afraid you weren't going to make it." She looked like she was about to cry again. Well she couldn't actually cry but whatever.

"Where's Rosalie?" I asked. Not that really cared. She was the reason I was like this anyways.

"Um she's not here, I will tell you that." She looked sad. I was confused.

"Where is she then?" I wanted to know now. Did Carlisle kick her out? Did they go hunting and she never came back? Where was she?

"Um she flew to Italy." She was looking out the window now.

"What?! W-Why?" I asked. This was so confusing. It didn't make sense at all.

"She umm…she joined the Volturi." She said.

"What?!" I flew up and grabbed her face, "Why?!" she looked at me. Her eyes grew huge. She took a step back and her back was up against the wall. She looked at me and let out a scream.


	7. Chapter Six: An Unexpected Visitor

Alice's hands flew up over her mouth as the blood curttling scream continued to tear out of her mouth.

" What?!" I yelled terrified. I started to turn around when something hit me. Something hard, cold, and sharp hit me in the back of the neck. I screamed and grabbed my neck. I looked down at my hand and my whole hand was covered with blood. I looked up at alice then fell to the ground.

Alice's POV

Bella looked at me with a questioned looked. My hands flew up to my mouth and a scream I have never heard before tore up my throat and out my mouth.

" What?!" bella yelled. Her expression changed from question to fear. She started turning around when demitri, in his long black cloak, stepped forward and pulled out a big metal daggar out of his cloak and swung it at bella. It hit her in the back of the neck. She screamed and grabbed her neck. She turned white when she looked down at her hand and it was covered in bright red blood. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell to the ground. Her blood poured out of her neck. It was so hard to resist. I could taste her blood in my mouth. Mouth watering. _No! Stop it alice!_ I thought to myself. _She is your best friend! Just stop..._ Demitri looked down at bella and rolled his eyes. He squatted next to her and took in her smell. He wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her up to his lips. He moved his lips across the base of her neck then dropped her. He looked up at me and smirked. He cocked his head and looked into my golden eyes.

" Helpless humans." he said he straightened out his posture then walked into the doorway. He stuck his head out the door and looked both ways. He turned around and slammed the door. He kept a grip on the door handle and looked at me. He released his grip and walked over to me. He turned the opposite way from me and pulled his hood off. He walked over to the window and rested his hands in the white windowsill. He stood looking out the window for a while before he again, turned to face me. His steps were graceful. Quiet and beautiful. He stepped his graceful steps over to me. He put his hands on either side of my head and brought his face close to mine. I pushed my self closer to the wall. My back was pressed hard against the wall. I was uncomfortable. This wasn't right. What did he want? Did it have something to do with rosalie? Was she ok? All these questions poured into my head. He turned his head to look out the window then looked back at me.

" I can't believe I'm doing this right now." he whispered under his breath. He pushed himself closer into me and shuttered. He stepped back.

" This isn't right." he said. He looked at me and understood that I felt the same way.

" I was sent her to do this." be looked down at the ground and laughed to himself.

" Why?" I asked, " is everything ok?" I hope everything was ok with rosalie. What if he came because she never arived? What if he didn't even know that she was coming. I was beginning to feel worried.

" Me and the volturi want to make you an offer. We want you to join us with your sister. If you do, we won't hurt the rest I your family and...the girl." he said looking at bella. She was sprawled out on the floor. I felt so bad for her. She always seemed to get hurt when all she wants to do is stand up for herself. After we came back, when Edward left her, she became much more strong and independent. She had more self-esteem. I looked upat him and he said, " you know, I'm looking for a new mate." he said. He stepped up to me and pushed himself into me.

"Wait, what about---" he cut me off.

" Well...lets just say she's, well, gone." he brushed his lips across the upper part of my neck down to the base of my neck. I was tense.

" Umm...no I don't think I should...I mean I already have a---" he cut me off again. He tends to do that alot.

" Are you sure." he said in a sadistic tone. He pressed his lips to my neck and twined his fingers in my hair. His smell was irresistable. It was a different smell than my brothers. It was sweeter. Charming in a way. Was I serious. Was I really falling for a guy my family hates? How was this possible? What is he doing to me? I pushed him away when he got to my cheekbone. He turned away from me and said, " I'm sorry," he looked out the window again," it's just that you are so strong for your size and we would love to have you I our clan." he looked at me and I fell to the ground and began to shake.

" so...what's it going to be?" he asked. I had to make a huge discision right now. If I didn't go I could risk my whole family's lives. If I did. Well I would be with my sister but I would feel like a monster that way.

"No," I said, " I'm not going with you." I said. I felt good about it. I did what was right.

"Well you just made a big mistake." he said. He jumped out if the window then ran into the it hit me. My family and the wolves. The volturi and... a girl. Her face was a blur but she had bright red hair. The ground was covered with golden leaves. Edward stepped forward and lightning cracked through the sky. Bella looked back at Jacob and her hair blew in front of her face. The black cloaks started pouring into the meadow. Bella started running. Edward looked back and bella jumped into his arms. She whispered something in his ear and he hugged her. Rosalie stepped forward out of the mob and pulled something put of her cloak. Then just like it was there it was gone. I was still shaking in the corner. Jasper had knocked down the door and he had his arms around me. Bella was still sprawled our of the floor, the blood still pouring out of her neck.

"Carlisle!" jasper yelled. Carlisle entered the room and looked at jasper. Jasper pointed at bella and hugged me tighter. I knew he tightened his grip so that he would resist bella and her blood.

"What's going on in here?" Edward asked. He grew tense when he saw bella laying on the floor. He ran over and knelt down next to her. He grabbed her and brought her up to his chest. He wrapped his hands around her. He dug his face into her neck and sighed.

"I'm so sorry bella." he whispered in her ear. He lifted his head up and gently set her down in the lake of her own blood. Her clothes were soaked with blood and she was pale. Emmet walked into the room and stood against the wall next to jasper.

"Get her out of here." Edward said. He stood up and looked at me. He had bella's blood all over him. How did he do it? How could he dig his face into human blood unlike any other? How could he resist something so tempting? He was strong. Like Carlisle. He did something none of us could do. He protected a human girl...that he fell in love with.

"Yeah. She's marrinating." emmett said with a smirk. Edward glared at him and said, " this is up time for jokes. She's bleeding to death." he snarled at emmett. Emmet rolled his eyes.

"I was just kidding." he said. Carlisle picked up bella off the floor and carried her out of the room. Emmett followed. Jasper picked me up and carried me out of the room. I laughed and looked back at Edward. He was staring at the pool of blood on the floor. I stopped laughing. I felt bad for Edward. All he wanted was to protect bella. It didn't seem like much, but it was harder than it seemed. She was just prone to injury. Like some kind of weird Swan curse. I looked up at jasper who was looking at me. I smiled and he kept walking. He walked into my bedroom and shut the door.

Bella's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked several times. I rolled over on my side and a sharp pain shot through my neck. I rubbed my hand across the upper part of my neck and felt stitches. What happened to me? I rolled back in my back and sat up. The pain shot though my neck again. These next couple of weeks are going to be harder than it seems. I looked around the room. I was in Edwards room on the lounge chair. He was sitting on the floor looking at me. I smiled and layer back down. He stood up and walked over to me.

"You look like crap...in a beautiful way." he said laughing.

" I feel like crap...in a crappy way." I answered back. He sat down on the chair next to me.

"I'm sorry." he said, " we had an...unexpected visitor." he said.

"It's ok." I said, " It's not your fault. I don't even remember what happened. All I remember is Alice screaming and then the numbness. Then I woke up here." I explained. He sighed. He grabbed my face in his cold, hard hands and said, "It's my fault I let this happen to you." He let go and stood up.

"You should get dressed." He said. I looked down at my clothes. The blood had dried and my white shirt was now a red-brown color.

"Need help?" he asked. He put his hand out in my direction.

"It could help." I said. He let out a laugh. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me off the chair. The pain shot through my neck and I moaned in pain. Edward looked at me.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He had a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, im fine. It just hurts." I explained. He wrapped his arm around me. We stepped out of his bedroom and walked down the halway to the stairs. Sitting on the living room on the couch was Jacob. _Why is he here?_ I thought. Edward looked at me and smiled. Jacob stood up and walked over to me and Edward.

"I got her." He said. Edward let go of me and Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist. Edward growled and Jacob rolled his eyes. He started walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?" I choked out. I cleared my throat and reapeted the question.

"It's a surprise." He whispered in my ear. I stepped out of the Cullens house into the blinding light of the morning sun.


	8. I Am So Sorry

Hey everybody! I am so sorry I haven't updated yet! I have had basketball camp, taekwondo, and I just haven't had time to write. My goal is to get the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow…so just a little while longer. I am thinking about starting a different story I'm gunnna put the summary up sometime soon. My other story I was thinking about doing never really went through because I didn't really like it. Again I am so sorry and thank you for waiting so long and reading my story!

Caitlyn(or BD)


	9. Chapter Nine: Suprise

Surprise

Outside of the Cullen's house was a sleek, red car. The windows were tinted and the paint was glossy.  
"Oh my god! Jake! This is a really nice car. W-where did you get it?!" I said as I ran my hand across the top of the elegant car.  
"I made it," he said, smiling, "it's for you." I froze when he said it. He couldn't be serious. All I could do was smile. I jumped up and hugged him. He continued to hug me while we were spinning. We came to a stop and he layed me down gently with my back on the car. I stared into his dark, chocolate brown eyes and I was hypnotized. I snapped out of it and broke his stare.  
"So? What do you think?" he asked. He folded his hands in front of him and looked down at the ground. "I don't know. I'm still in shock," I answered, "It's amazing." I grabbed his face in my tiny hands and lightly kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his and sank my head into his chest.  
"Well this is awkward." A familiar voice said. I looked over to see a beautiful vampire leaning on the side of the car.  
"Hey, get off the car." Jacob said, glaring at him.  
"Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?!" I said as I ran over and hugged him. Aiden was a vampire I met while exploring Italy. Like the Cullen's, Aiden and his family were "veggie vamps", meaning they don't drink human blood. At first I was afraid when he was following me everywhere. I mean, I think anyone would be afraid if a mysterious, gorgeous stranger was following them around a country they had never been in before. Just like Edward, I was "special" to Aiden. Then the question I asked earlier came into mind. Why was he here?  
"Just thought I would pay a _good friend_ a visit." He said. Exaggerating good friend. He had feelings for me, but I didn't feel the same way about him. He was a good friend, and nothing more than that.  
"This is a nice car." He said as he ran his hand across the side of the car.  
"Didn't I already tell you to get off the car?" Jacob said. He firmly gripped my waist and jerked me into his side. I flashed a glare at him and he slightly loosened his grip.  
"And who is this?" he said, waving his hand in Jake's direction.  
"Oh this is my boy…my friend. Jacob."  
"Nice save." Jake whispered in my ear.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Jacob." Aiden put his hand out in Jake's direction, expecting a hand shake. Jake looked at him and punched his hand. Aiden had a puzzled look on his face and he put his hand by his side. He smiled and I could tell by his posture that he was uncomfortable with the situation.  
"Well how about we go inside." I suggested. Jake groaned and I glared at him. Aiden must have heard it because he said, "Oh, no, it's ok. I don't want to intrude." He smiled and raised his eyebrows.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded his head and put his hands in his pockets.  
"Yeah, I should be getting back home anyways," he said, looking down at the ground, "I'll see you later Bella." He waved and ran into the woods. Moments later he was out of sight and out of mind.  
"Who was that?" Jacob said looking down at me.  
"Just an old friend…why? Are you jealous?" I smiled.  
"No it's just that –" I cut him off.  
"You're jealous!" I yelled. He turned red and I laughed.  
"I'm just kidding." I smiled and punched him in the arm. He released his grip on my waist and I walked up in front of him and smiled. I stood on my tippy-toes so that we were eye level.  
"So. Where do you want to go in this magnificent car?" I asked him.  
"Anywhere." He whispered. I smiled and walked over to the driver's side of the car. I opened the door and it smelled like Jake. I sat down and wrapped my fingers around the leather steering wheel. Jake sat down in the passenger seat and closed the door. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and dropped them in my hand. I put the key in the engine and turned it. The engine roared to life. I put it in gear and sped out of the Cullen's driveway. It was a smooth ride, including all the dips and curves.  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"It's a secret." I told him. A huge smile spread across his face. I turned off main road. He looked at me when I stared heading towards Canada.  
"It's all part of the secret." I explained. He sat back and relaxed. Next thing I knew he was asleep. It was about five thirty when we got to my secret place. I shook Jake's arm and his eyes shot open. He looked at me and smiled. I opened my door and got out. He got out and stretched, his back popped multiple times and he yawned.  
"Were here." I said smiling.  
"Where exactly is…here?" he said looking around. The sun was resting on the peak of the mountain like a trophy. The sky was at that awkward point. When the sky was pink but starting to go black. It looked like the color of puke, but at the same time it surprisingly romantic. I looked up at Jacob and he was smiling down at me. I grabbed his hand and started running, I kept running until my legs felt twigs and they were about to snap under the pressure of my body weight. My feet felt like weights. I could barely lift them up…let alone flail them wildly in front of my body. My foot got stuck in something on the ground and me and Jake both fell to the ground…hard. My hand flew out in front of me but gave out on me. My head hit last. The grass was soft when we were running but it seemed like when all that force was flying down towards it, it mind as well be a concrete plate. I had an immediate headache but still I was laughing. I rolled onto my back and looked at Jacob. He smiled and something very unexpected happened. In his face I saw Edwards face. I breathed in a sharp breath and jumped back.  
"Are you ok?" he asked. His hand was squeezing my arm and Edwards face disappeared. My breath was staggering and my heart was beating so fast I thought it might have the power to run a generator. I closed my eyes and calmed down.  
"Yeah I just…um. Never mind," I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. I stood up and put my hand out in Jake's direction, "Come on I wanna show you something." He stood up and grabbed my hand. I walked this time; I didn't want to have another episode. We winded our way through the trees until we finally reached our destination.  
"Oh my gosh, Bella, it's beautiful." The mist from the waterfall surrounded us. It was like a fairy tale. Except for one thing, I wasn't with who I truly wanted to be with. I loved Edward but I wasn't quite ready to throw myself in his arms.  
"Isn't it?" I whispered to myself. I walked over to the shore of the little lake and knelt down. My stretched out reflection showed flashes of pain as I thought back to the previous fall. I ran my hand through the crystal clear water and sighed. I looked up to find a surprise I wasn't expecting.


End file.
